Contra o tempo
by Ms.Clarke
Summary: Maria Valentina Clarke é uma pessoa fora do seu tempo em diversos aspectos. Agora ela está Hogwarts numa luta contínua contra o tempo e todas as expectativas. Em pouco tempo, se percebe envolvida até o pescoço numa guerra que trará de volta um passado que lhe foi negado e um futuro pela qual irá lutar ao lado de maior desafio : Severo Snape.


**Capitulo 1 – Ressurge uma Bruxa. **

Maria Valentina Clarke era uma pessoa fora do seu tempo em diversos aspectos. Teve uma formação trouxa. Tornou–se médica com louvor aos 22 anos. Cursava seu primeiro ano como residente em cardiologia no Bethlem Royal Hospital em Londres, quando seu Avô e maior referência na vida, Oswald Clarke, faleceu. Sua vida jamais seria a mesma.

Naquela noite, com as emoções a flor da pele, foi impossível controlar aquela...energia. Ela não pôde salva-lo. Anos de dedicação a medicina e ela não pôde salva-lo. Em menos de 15 minutos todo o consultório estava em chamas. O tempo e o espaço subitamente pararam. Uma figura alta, de longas vestes cor violeta, surgiu de pé sem expressar qualquer preocupação em meio aquele caos, encarou uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados , óculos de arrestes grossas que adornavam seus olhos verdes, absolutamente destruída no chão, completamente entregue a própria tragédia e disse calmamente:

\- Boa noite Sta. Clarke.

* * *

Hogwarts era uma bênção. Não que o processo de adaptação fosse simples. Maria Valentina fora selecionada para Grifinória, possivelmente por herança de pai Dr. John Clarke. Mas já não tinha mais idade para dividir quarto com alunas de 11 anos. Numa decisão sábia, Minerva McGonagall a acomodou em um aposento individual bem próximo aos aposentos da Grifinória. Valentina fazia uma grade especial de formação em cinco anos ao invés dos habituais sete.

Tinha aulas de acompanhamento individual para desenvolver o básico durante a manhã, praticava durante a tarde com alunos do 4o ou 5o. ano dependendo da matéria, no fim da tarde quando os alunos eram dispensado se dirigia ao Hospital St Mungus para fazer a sua "residência bruxa" orientada por Madame Pomfrey, de quem se tornou grande amiga, desta forma poderia obter sua dupla titulação como medibruxa e médica trouxa. Foram três anos muito difíceis até Alvo Dumbledore presentea-la magicamente com um vira – tempo e ela finalmente assistir grande parte das aulas com o sexto ano junto aos seus amigos.

Valentina fazia refeições no salão como todos, conhecendo assim seus colegas de casa e tentando se adaptar na medida do possível. A atração entre ela e Hermione Granger foi instantânea. Duas mentes brilhantes e igualmente super-atarefadas, de origem trouxa e frequentadoras da mesma casa. O assunto era inesgotável. Consequentemente vieram Harry, Rony, Gine Weasley. De forma geral se entendiam muito bem, se divertiam, ainda que Rony ficasse invariavelmente tímido em sua presença. Talvez pela quantidade infinita de vezes que chegava dando escândalo na Ala Hospitar por alguma fratura causada nos jogos de Quadribol.

Todos os professores nutriam grande afeto pelo Dr. Clarke, ex aluno de Hogwarts, médico brilhante e morto de forma trágica. Todos colaboravam e admiravam a dedicação de Valentina, afinal, reaprender magia depois dos vinte e ainda reaprender medicina no St Mungus era digno de uma medalha. Passavam tarefas extras, toleravam as explosões causadas por anos de magia reprimida e que agora precisava ser exercitada corretamente, indicavam livros, reestruturavam provas e ainda que a rotina fosse cansativa, nada desmotivava Valentina, exceto, a matéria mais essencial para sua dupla titulação e que dependia de um dos homens mais intragáveis que já conhecera em sua vida. Poções com Severo Snape.

Ela precisava, ter notas altissimsas nos N.I.  de poções o que garantiria sua dupla titulação com sucesso. Mas era um martírio.

* * *

-Atrasada de novo Srta. Clarke? - disse uma voz letal no fundo sala.

-Me desculpe professor, eu sai muito tarde do hospital. - Respondeu Valentina sentando-se ao lado de Hermione Granger.

-Seus problemas não me interessam. 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória.

-Bom dia para você também…. - resmungou baixo para Hermione.

-Respira…. - respondeu baixinho Hermione.

-Menos 10 pontos para Grifinoria ! Chega atrasada e ainda atrapalha a Sabe - Tudo - Granger , Clarke?

Era mais sábio não responder. Valentina limitou -se a suspirar.

\- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido por Grifinórios habitualmente despeitosos, a poção Wiggenweld, faz parte do grupo de poções denominado " restauradoras", esse grupo possui cerca de 4 variações de acordo com o tempo de cozimento, atuando em diferentes frentes. Especificamente a Wiggenweld restaura a energia vital e o metabolismo, acelerando os processos naturais de reestruturação de ossos, músculos e reações metabólicas fundamentais pleno funcionamento físico. Abram o livro na pagina 781, os ingredientes estão nas bancadas. Vocês tem 40 minutos. A poção deve ficar, impreterivelmente verde clara e opaca. Comecem.

Harry prontamente virou -se para traz pedindo socorro. Valentina e Hermione se entre olharam em silencio. Esperaram Snape se sentar em sua escrivaninha, num lance rápido, Rony e Valentina trocaram de lugar. Por poucos minutos.

-Se eu ver a Srta. trocando de lugar com Weasley, não vai existir Granger que recupere os pontos que vou tirar da Grifinória hoje… - disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça do pergaminho que corrigia.

As aulas de poções eram intermináveis. não que Valentina não nutrisse interesse pela matéria, muito pelo contrário. Mas tinha certeza de que não tinha mais idade e paciência para professores carrascos por opção. Existia um conflito velado entre os dois. Valentina fizera as aulas básicas de poções com o prof. Slughter, que apesar de não ser absolutamente talentoso no assunto era infinitamente mais agradável de se conviver. Este era o primeiro ano de contato direto e intenso com Snape, que por despeito ou pura implicância se empenhava em encontrar defeitos até na maneira com que Valentina picava ingredientes.

-Granger, você poderia ensinar algo a sua colega de bancada hoje… começando por lesmas tem que ser abertas na vertical...

-Professor estão na vertical… - respondeu Valentina.

-Na melhor das hipóteses na diagonal Clarke! - retrucou com desprezo Snape.

Hermione, se apressou em jogar as lesmas fora e recomeçar a cortar outras, deixando Valentina silenciosamente indignada.

-Não vale a pena… - murmurou Hermione.

Snape foi chamando a sair da aula cerca de trinta minutos antes do seu fim. Ao saírem finalmente Hermione decidiu acompanhar Valentina a Ala hospitalar por alguns minutos para ela pegar os livros que precisava para uma prova no hospital logo na sequência após do almoço. Valentina mal abriu a porta e começou o chilique.

-É o fim Hermione! Fiz seis anos de medicina e nunca topei com um cretino desses!

-Não vale a briga Valentina, conheço Snape a seis anos e ele sempre foi assim. Tem um prazer sórdido em implicar com qualquer membro de outra casa.

-Ele que vá se tratar! não tenho idade, saúde e nem paciência pra esse tipo! O que fiz pra ele ?

-As vezes ele é mais duro com você por que você já e formada. Poções é matéria obrigatória nos seus NIEM's

-Mione, eu sou médica não farmaceutica. Ninguém o brigado a saber a diferença, mas ele é! Além do mais DURA, é a McGonagall, o Snape é um cretino mesmo! Médibruxos precisam saber muito mais de teoria do que de prática em poções, pergunta para a Pomfrey a quantos anos ela não mexe um caldeirão? E o pior é que gosto de poções, mas não consigo nem tirar uma dúvida com ele! Vou aprender poções no livro, porque se depender dele é impossível. Numa boa? Ele que se conforme, somos Grifinórias SIM e os Sonserinos de nossa turma NÃO tem talento. - disse rindo e debochada.

-É o Snape que abastece a Ala Hospitalar?

-Sim. Ela e Dumbledore tem plena confiança nele. Pomfrey diz que antes dele assumir o cargo era um caos, encomendavam fora, chegava coisa errada. E o cretino é talentoso eu sei, que é...

Valentina abria todas as portas de um grande armário atrás de seus livros.

-Aonde eu coloquei, dispensei aquele aluno do 2o. ano a noite … Ah! já sei, deve estar no criado mudo… - Valentia falava sozinha.

-Ah Valentina… acho difícil o Snape melhorar. E você é minha amiga e do Harry, isso já te faz alvo dele…

-Alvo dele? ah por favor Mione ele que CRESÇA! Não tenho nada haver com a história dele com Harry. Vou te falar o que está faltando na vida do Snape … - disse Valentina enquanto puxava a cortina que dava acesso aos leitos da Ala Hospitalar, paralisando em choque com a imagem que viu.

Severo Snape e Remo Lupin estavam de pé parados em frente a um aluno que deveria ter no máximo 13 anos apagado na cama. Snape com os braços cruzados encarando Valentina e aparentando estado de fúria contido a duras penas.

-Olá... professores... - disse absolutamente chocada.

-Olá Valentina! - Respondeu Lupin, tentando amenizar o clima de guerra.

-Eu só vim...pegar meu livro de microbiologia bruxa e ….já estou ...de saída. - disse se apressando sobre o criado mudo sem tirar os olhos de Lupin.

-Entendo querida. Sabe talvez você possa nos ajudar. - Valentina ficou paralisada - O Sr. Mcfineeman desmaiou na aula de bichos papões….

-Entendo. Faz parte… Você tentou o chocolate ? - respondeu incerta tentando não tremer.

-Pensei. Mas ele não reage nem para comer um. - Lupin riu nervosamente - Pedi ao prof. Snape se ele tem uma poção dessas restauradoras leves em seus estoques para ver o pobre reage, não a encontrei aqui e a Papoula sumiu...

Snape a olhava fixamente. Valentina não tinha mais como evitar o contato visual.

-Entendi… bom, eu vou... procurar se temos algo em estoque aqui… professores, com licença. - encarando os olhos e a fúria assassina de Severo Snape.

-Vocês não tem Clarke, me acompanhe até o meu escritório para retirar alguns vidros e repor o seu estoque... - Snape mastigava cada palavra com o tom mais aterrorizante que conseguia naquele momento.

Valentina olhou desesperada para Lupin.

-Acho melhor eu fazer isso Severo. Creio que o Sr. Mcfineeman esteja precisando dos cuidados dela. Vamos?

Snape e Valetina ainda se encaravam. Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

-Severo? - chamou Lupin.

Snape subitamente acordou e saiu na frente de Lupin, muito a contragosto passando por Hermione como um trovão. Ela entrou na sala pálida.

.

-Valentina...

-Eu acabo de perder a minha dupla titulação...Ele nunca vai me passar nos N. .s…

-Calma….ele vai ter que se esforçar para te reprovar.

-Mione, você viu a cara dele?

\- Amiga, você pegou meio pesado neh?

-Se não houvessem testemunhas, ele teria me matado… tenho certeza...Minha vida virou oficialmente um inferno….

O almoço foi terrível. Snape olhava fixamente para a mesa da Grifinória causando calafrios em Valentina. Sim, ela tinha medo daquele olhar. Detestava admitir mais tinha. E sabia que ele estava desejando vê-la morta com requintes de crueldade. Harry e Rony vibraram com a narração do acontecido por parte de Hermione. Valentina comeu rápido e saiu. Subiu as escadas as pressas rumo ao seu quarto, pegou suas coisas para ir ao hospital.

Passou horas fazendo prova de anatomia bruxa, chegando em Hogwarts propositalmente o mais tarde que podia.

Atirou-se e em sua cama, pretendo dormir e esquecer aquele maldito dia. Já passava das duas da manhã quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta.

\- Profa. McGonagall? - disse Valentina espantada e confusa.

\- Srta. Clarke, por favor, vista-se e me acompanhe. O diretor precisa vê-la com urgência.


End file.
